Desert (location)
, from Final Fantasy XII.]] Deserts are a geographical location that appear in the Final Fantasy series. Dry and sand-covered, they are largely devoid of indigenous plant life, save for cacti of both the inanimate and animate variety. Occasionally, the desert landscape in the series contains quicksand or an oasis. Appearances Final Fantasy The three deserts include the Ryukahn Desert south of Crescent Lake, the resting place of a Lufenian airship; the desert near Onrac, which hosts the Caravan; and the Great Desert, above which looms the Mirage Tower. Final Fantasy IV Of the two large deserts, one composes the region that includes Kaipo, and the other just to the north composes Damcyan. The two deserts can be traversed via the Underground Waterway or by using a hovercraft to cross the western shallows. A small desert lies just north of Eblan. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- The only accessible deserts are those around Damcyan, Fabul, and to the north of Eblan. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Final Fantasy V The Desert of Shifting Sands, in the center of which stands the Pyramid of Moore, is first crossed in Bartz's World. Because its sands flow like sea currents, the party must kill a Sandworm to use as a bridge. The great Gloceana Desert of Galuf's World is located to the far east, and is teeming with Sandcrawlers. The party must cross this desert to get to the Moogle Forest. It turns into a great desert that surrounds the Phoenix Tower in the Merged World. Final Fantasy VI The Figaro Castle can submerge and travel between the two deserts near Figaro and Kohlingen. In the World of Ruin, the castle can collide with the Ancient Castle beneath the sands, and the party can explore it. The desert battle background used in the early version is vastly different from the one featured in the final version, the former being darker and having larger and taller dunes, and the latter having wavy motion. Final Fantasy VII Four major deserts can be found on the Planet: three on the Western Continent, and one on a remote island. The Corel Desert is home to the Gold Saucer, which stands above the ruins of the former mining town of Corel. The vast desert serves as a natural prison; should the player attempt to escape on foot, they will loop through a single desert screen, before being blocked by an impassible fissure. These screens are home to the location-exclusive Land Worm and Cactuar enemies. Once the player receives the buggy, they can cross the Gold Saucer Area desert on the world map to fight the Harpy, which has the powerful Aqualung enemy skill. North Corel Area to the northeast of North Corel is bordered by water and tall cliffs, and thus can only be accessed via riding a black or gold chocobo. The Sea Worm, Tonadu, and Cactuer enemies can be fought here. The only location of note here is a Materia Cave which houses the HP↔MP Materia. The Cosmo Area is a different variety of desert, featuring red rocky cliffs and plateaus with nary a grain of sand in sight. Cactus Island is a remote island near the edge of the world map, due south of Cosmo Canyon. Cactuer are the only enemies encountered here; Cactuar are absent. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Many of Zack's missions are in a desert-like wasteland, complete with dry rock and tumbleweeds. Final Fantasy VIII Dingo Desert in Galbadia is the location of the notorious D-District Prison. The enemies around are mostly Fastitocalons and Fastitocalon-Fs, but rarely a Chimera can be encountered as well. Kashkabald Desert lies at the eastern edge of Centra. The Ragnarok airship, which is lost after events leading into the endgame, can be recovered in Kashkabald Desert if the player rides there on a chocobo either from the Forest of Solitude or from the Chocobo Sanctuary. This desert is also one of several world map locations where the party can encounter a flying saucer. Cactuar Island is located southeast of Kashkabald Desert, whose Cactuar enemies yield high amounts of AP. The island is meant to be reached only via the Ragnarok; however, a small part of the region bleeds into the mainland at Kashkabald Desert, creating a Peninsula of Power. The sandy portion of the island proper, which can only be reached via Ragnarok, hosts larger groups of Cactuar along with the Jumbo Cactuar optional boss. Final Fantasy IX Most of the Outer Continent, as well as most of the world, is barren and desolate. The Desert Palace is located underground in a desert in the Outer Continent and the party must find the entrance in an Antlion's nest. The Earth Shrine is located on a desert caught in a continuous earthquake. Cactuars hide in the sand near Conde Petie and on the Forgotten Continent, and Cleyra is located in the middle of a desert in the Mist Continent, surrounded by a raging sandstorm. Final Fantasy X The Sanubia Sands is a sandy wasteland with submerged machina and ancient ruins that make up most of the Bikanel Island. The Al Bhed have their Home in the desert, as do the cactuars who live in the Cactuar Nation. The desert has an oasis where treasures sometimes float. Final Fantasy X-2 The Al Bhed excavate the desert for treasures, and the player can partake in an excavation minigame after meeting Gippal at Djose Temple. Angra Mainyu patrols the deserts to interrupt the player's excavation efforts, and is a superboss the player can defeat in Chapter 5. The cactuars still live in the desert, their language deciphered by a kid called Benzo, and the player can open the way to the cactuars' secret dungeon on the desert. Final Fantasy XI Vana'diel is host to a wide variety of terrains, including deserts. The island of Kuzotz, once home to the Galka, is a giant desert. Cape Teriggan and the nearby Valley of Sorrows are also desert areas, accessible only via tunnels from the island of Kuzotz or the Valkurm Dunes. Final Fantasy XII The Galtean Peninsula stretches between the continents of Ordalia in the west and Valendia at the northeast. Desert regions are found westwards to Ordalia, the largest of which is a Jagd. Dalmasca Estersand stretches between the east side of the Royal City of Rabanastre northwards to the Nalbina Fortress. There is a village by the river Nebra where the player can do various sidequests and play the fishing minigame. Dalmasca Westersand leads to the Jagd Yensa, and is often caught in a sandstorm. An underground cave network called the Zertinan Caverns connects the Westersand to different reaches within Nam-Yensa Sandsea. Jagd Yensa is a notoriously wide desert area home to the humanoid Urutan-Yensa. It is also known as the Sandsea because of the fine sands that flow like water. Because of its vastness, it is divided between the Ogir-Yensa Sandsea and the Nam-Yensa Sandsea, the latter housing the Tomb of Raithwall. In desert terrain Earth attacks deal x1.2 normal damage. In a sandstorm fire and wind deal x1.2 normal damage but water damage is halved. Some enemies have the Ignore Weather passive ability, which makes them immune to weather and terrain effects, and the player can achieve the same by equipping the Agate Ring. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII The Dead Dunes is an expansive desert in Nova Chrysalia, home to Temple Ruins and buried treasures. Lightning can slide down the dunes to get to the bottom of sands. The Monoculus bandits have made their home in the remain of Ruffian and Oerba Yun Fang is the group's leader. The superboss Aeronite randomly patrols the Giant's Sandbox. Final Fantasy XIV The region of Thanalan is a sprawling desert in southern Eorzea, where the city-state of Ul'dah and the Amalj'aa tribe call home. The terrain varies from dunes to semi-arid shrubland, with at least one river flowing through it. Much of the land's wealth comes from various mineral deposits. ''Final Fantasy XV Leide dry and barren. It is the area nearest to Insomnia, and used to be covered by the monarchy's magic barrier, but ever since the Wall was receded to only cover the Crown City, Leide has been subject to imperial attacks and much of it lies in ruin. It rarely rains in Leide. Earlier concept art and the ''Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV movie portray Duscae as a wasteland, but in the final game it is a forested wetland with mainly the Disc of Cauthess area being barren. Final Fantasy Tactics Deserts can be found in Limberry and Lesalia. Beddha Sandwaste, located north of Limberry, is crawling with monsters. The site of tombs of ancient emperors, here was where Ramza Beoulve was poisoned with Mossfungus. Zeklaus Desert at the western side of Lesalia is where the Sand Rat Sietch can be found. It was used by the Corpse Brigade to hold Messam Elmdore hostage. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Ivalice has a hot climate which naturally forms much desert expanse. Jeraw Sands is the largest desert in Ivalice and is base to Clan Clatz, Eluut Sands is home to a horde of antlions and other monstrous beings, Delia Dunes hold the seam that transported Marche Radiuju to another realm to fight one of the Totema. Gotor Sands is another home to wild monsters. It is the site for the reunion between Marche and his brother Doned. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The only desert can be found in the Earth Region, and there's two battlefield's battle that takes place in the desert. The Sand Temple is located on the edge of the desert while the Bone Dungeon is located in the middle of it. Final Fantasy Adventure The Crystal Desert and Palmy Desert are two named deserts, there's another not named desert situated between Menos and Jadd. Final Fantasy Legend II Ashura's World is a vast desert with raging sandstorm with lots of cactus across the land. Ashura's Tower is hidden in the sandstorm, and there are two town in the desert, Desert Town and Ashura's Town. Final Fantasy Legend III There is only one known desert, the Jorgandr Desert, which can be found in Pureland. After the Talon crashes, the party faces Jorgandr. They leave the area never to return after defeating the monster. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The kingdom of Guera is located in the middle of a desert and the nation's king recruits the player party to rid of a monster problem on the desert. The Moonlight Tower and the Quicksand Castle are located on the desert. Bravely Default The Harena Region is a sprawling desert, home to the industrial city of Ancheim and the Temple of Wind. A group of thieves also make their hideout within the Harena Ruins, west of a nearby oasis. Ancheim thrives on the boons of the Wind Crystal, but when the winds cease to blow, the city's great turbines must be operated manually, causing much more strife among its people. 1,800 years prior to the present era, the Harena Region was a temperate land with lush vegetation, but a great war destroyed the land's growth and transformed it into a desert waste. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Mobius Final Fantasy The Ishtar Desert is the main setting for Chapter II: Prophecy and Hope. ''World of Final Fantasy Gallery FFI Background Desert.PNG|Battle background in ''Final Fantasy (GBA). FFII Background Desert.PNG|Battle background in Final Fantasy II (GBA). FFIV Battle Background Desert SNES.png|Battle background in Final Fantasy IV (SNES). FFIV Desert Background GBA.png|Battle background in Final Fantasy IV (GBA). FFIV PSP Desert Battle.png|Battle background in Final Fantasy IV (PSP). FFIV DS Desert Battle Background.png|Battle background in Final Fantasy IV (DS). FFIViOS Desert Battle Background.png|Battle background in Final Fantasy IV (iOS). FFIV PSP Ruined Desert.png|Ruined desert battle background in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (PSP). FFV Desert SNES BG.PNG|Battle background in Final Fantasy V (SNES). FFVA Desert BG.PNG|Battle background in Final Fantasy V (GBA). FFVIA Desert WOB BG.PNG|Battle background for a desert in the World of Balance in Final Fantasy VI (GBA). FFVIA Desert WOR BG.png|Battle background for a desert in the World of Ruin (Final Fantasy VI) in Final Fantasy VI (GBA). FFVI PC Battle Background Desert Wob.png|Battle background for a desert in the World of Balance in Final Fantasy VI (iOS). FFVI PC Battle Background Desert Wor.png|Battle background for a desert in the World of Ruin (Final Fantasy VI) in Final Fantasy VI (iOS). Figaro_Desert_I.jpg|Yoshitaka Amano artwork of Figaro desert from Final Fantasy VI. FFVIII Kashkabald Desert.png|Kashkabald Desert in Final Fantasy VIII. Desert1-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background in Final Fantasy IX. Desert2-ffix-battlebg.png|Second battle background in Final Fantasy IX. DesertMist-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background in Final Fantasy IX, under the influence of Mist. FFMQ Desert Battle.png|Battle background in Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. FFMQ Desert Battle 2.png|Battle background in Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. FFA Desert.png|Desert in Final Fantasy Adventure. Bravely Default Desert.png|''Bravely Default. PFF Desert.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. Desert Background Brigade.png|Desert background in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Category:Deserts Category:Recurring location types